An Important Discovery
by The Fifth Maruader
Summary: Sirius has just found out a very important discovery, he's bisexual. Eventual RLSB. R&R Please! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

An Important Discovery

**Sadly, I cannot clain any of these characters as my own. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling who I am immensly jelous of.**

**ANYWAYS**

**On to the story!!!!**

**Written from Sirius' POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, it is I, the amazing, fabulous, hot, sexy, wonderful, great, and powerful Sirius Black. Yes. THE Siurius Black. Most popular,hottest, and ladies man at Hogwarts.

So you may think that my life is absolutely perfect. That is where you are totally, completely, undoubtablly WRONG.

I have just figured out something. Something essential. Something I never knew before. I, Sirius Black, do not fancy just girls, I also kind of, sort of, maybe.....okay REALLY also fancy guys.

So, I am not exactly "gay". I am......oh what was that word? Ahh yes, bisexual. I am indeed bisexual.

Now that we have that sorted out, I must tell you, you are not the first to know this.

If you are wondering who I have told, the people are the Maruaders, consisting of my two best mates, James Potter, quidditch extroidinair and Remus, unaturally smart werewolf, and then there is Peter Pettigrew. Oh did I mention they also happen to be my dormates?

Anyway James and Remus really didn't mind. They accept me as I am.

BUT, there was a little problem with Peter.

Sadly, he is an unfortunate homophobe. So now, he is basically afraid to get near me since well, he probably thinks I'm going to rape him or something. Moony (Remus) says he'll come around.

But for now, I am actually enjoying this break from the annoying jabbering, obessive of James, lump that is Peter Pettigrew.

I hear voices! No, not the voices in my head, actual voices approaching the dormitory. It's James talking obnoxiously loud and a quieter voice that belongs to Remus.

Seconds later an extremely tall, messy black haired, glasses wearing teen bursts into the dormitory still talking in that unaturally loud voice of his. James is immediately followed by Remus. Remus with his just a little above his shoulders, light brown hair and amber eyes. He's just a little taller then me, though skinny, he is extremely strong and sexy and...........

Oh my God. Did I just call my best mate.........sexy?

No of course not, I mean of course I call him sexy to his face, but you know just as a joke, but call him sexy, in my thoughts? That's just unnatural.

Well, I can get back to that later, James has just plopped down on my bed and is talking about how amazing he was at Quidditch today. I look over at Remus and give him my signature puppy dog eyes, and mouth 'help me'. He just skowls, but I see that hint of a smile. He picks up a random book, and starts reading it.

"So then I saw Evans! And she was watching me practice! Of course, she could've been there just because she was with that friend of hers who is dating our chaser but still I think she was there to see me!" James exclaimea proudly.

"Uh huh I'm sure she was" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. As I do this, I see Moony get up and start to walk out of the dorm. And before James can send a retort back at me I adress Remus.

"Moony! Wher're you going?" I ask casually.

"I'm going to meet Amanda." Remus replies and walks out of the room and I stare at him the whole time. Wow. Have you ever noticed how his hips moved like that, or how hot his arse looks from behind and how, wait why is James looking at me like that.

Holy shit. I think I just said that out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is so crappy, I'm not the best writer in the world. I hope to update soon though :) R&R Please :DDDDDDDD**


	2. A Fight Insues

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can. I don't really know how long this is going to be. But R&R and I'll love you forever! Okay! Too the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Moony! Wher're you going?" I ask casually._

_"I'm going to meet Amanda." Remus replies and walks out of the room and I stare at him the whole time. Wow. Have you ever noticed how his hips moved like that, or how hot his arse looks from behind and how, wait why is James looking at me like that._

_Holy shit. I think I just said that out loud._

It's been two weeks since my outburst to James. Well, I didn't mean to tell James. As you know it just kind of..........slipped out.

Well if you're wondering how he reacted, I'll tell you.

FLASHBACK

James started laughing hysterically. "Y-y-you" he stutterted between laughter. "F-f-f-fancy M-m-m-m-moony!" On the mention of Remus' nickname, he couldn't contain himself any more and fell on the floor rolling around, laughing his arse off.

"I do not!" I had imediately retorted. I really don't! I swear. I just find him attractive, I guess. But I'm bisexual! What do you expect?! Expecially when I have to live with him, and I've seen him close to wearing almost nothing. Plus tons of people drool over him! I bet James even secretly likes him! But seriously, I don't fancy him. That much............

"OH! Look you're in denial!" James continued to laugh at me. I could feel my anger brimming and I was about to burst. How dare he, laugh at The Sirius Black! I'd always been so kind to him, taught him, been a friend to him, and how does he repay me? With false accusations! Okay so maybe not entirally false.

James continued to laugh at me so I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I tackled him. Sadly, James' reflexes are extremely fast since he plays quidditch, and immediatly, a fight insued.

I knew I was winning. I could tell but then, Peter walked in.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! RAPE! RAPE! SIRIUS GET OFF OF JAMES!!!!!!!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING! IT'S UNNATURAL! JAMES! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Peter sounded hysterical now. He ran from the door still screaming his head off when an angry redheaded girl stormed up the stairs. She started screaming at the top of her lungs about how we were 'disrupting the peace' and being 'rude' to all the poor students trying to relax and do homework.

My reply of how only uptight prefects thought this to be true, didn't help much.

She had stormed out of the room, with James at her heals, trying to calm her and say that I really hadn't meant it.

I felt satisfied enough and the decided to ponder over my recent epiphany.

I really was starting to fall for Remus Lupin.

END FLASHBACK

I've tried and tried to tell myself that I do not fancy Remus. But sadly, I do. And it's not just a crush, I think that well, I might be in love with Remus.

Yes, Sirius Black, is in love, with his best mate.

Yeah I know I'm totally screwed.

But I can win him over, all I have to do is seduce him then get him to break up with his girlfriend, make him bisexual, then tell him my true feelings and hope he feels the same way.

I guess James' accusation wasn't so false after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhh okay sorry this wasn't the best, but I'm trying! The more reviews, the more inspired I will be haha. Thanks to RemusLupinFan,MopCat, and WorldBmine for reviewing! You are awesome!**


	3. Discussions and Loneliness

**Ehh reviews for the last chapter weren't so great! But I'm still trying**

**Read and review :)))))))**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting here with my heads in my hands, thinking about Remus.

Yes, Remus.

I know it's sad. I mean he is my best mate. He is a guy, and what's worse, I don't think this happened overnight.

Remus and I have been sharing a dorm for years! And I can't beleive I never noticed how much I liked him before.

Now that I look back on it, it all kind of makes sense. I loved spending time with all my friends, but with Remus it was different somehow. It just makes me so mad.

I look out the window and see the sun starting to rise. Is it that early?

I can hear someone getting out of bed. I look out from behind my bed curtains and sure enough, it's Moony. He always has been an early riser. I never really understood why........

My thoughts are interupted by Remus sitting down on my bed.

"Pads, why are you up so early?" He asks, his voice is still scratchy from just getting up.

"Oh, I don't know" I reply.

Oh no, he's giving me those eyes, those eyes that say he knows I'm not telling the truth.

"I was just going to, uhm, watch the sunrise." I try lamely.

"Listen. Sirius" his voice is very sirius. Okay okay I'm sorry for the bad pun. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nod. He smiles at me and I smile back. He walks into the bathroom where I can hear the shower being turned on.

I sigh inwardly, roll over, and try to go back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius!"

"What?" I mumble sleepily.

"Time to get up" I hear James call.

I get up groggily and walk over to the mirror. I am utterly disgusted at my appearance and walk into the bathroom.

James is trying to get Peter up when I finish. We walk down to the Commong Room together. Remus had already left so he could meet his girlfriend, Amanda. As I think about this, I let out a low growl.

Wait? Why in Merlins name would I do that? Oh yeah. There is that fact that I'm extremely jelous of her.

Damn, I'm beginning to scare myself.

I've been a little lonely, so I decide to go find myself a nice girl to have as my girlfriend for a few days. I can pick whoever I want, so I go off to find one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not too fond of this chapter, but oh well. It'll start to get exciting in the chapter to come :D**


End file.
